vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate of Hearthport
This book was found in Professor Vondanens room by Chipz following Von's suffering from some strange magic related seizure. Fate of Hearthport The rushing winds, howling like wolves in a foggy night, soar through a town called “Hearthport,” a town surrounded by hilltops and some trees, bushes, grasses, and critters. Such a town was filled with people who’d have shops, workshops, a school, a smithy, and various other buildings. The houses, barely lit during the night, empty during the day as the children play through the various hours, having the sun watch over their little souls. But today was a tuesday. People were gathered in the town center because it was not only a tuesday afternoon, but the day the town Mayor was elected. More than half the people had, in reality, voted against a man named Henry Holstead, a man who was more than likely corrupt. Such a man was never wanted in their town, but he had shown up anyhow, saying he was going to lead that town to golden days. His opponent was a woman named Jalliya Forren, a selected competitor by the people themselves. A woman who has a full family, and an inspiring heart about her. She was going to win this day, she was indeed. She recognized many issues the lands had and how the nights were frightening and fearful. In her town, there was something coming. The people had not known, they did not know. A week passes by, and Julliya is elected while Henry finds himself irrefutably furious. Walking through the town, he mutters, as every man, woman, and child passes by him, scoffing at his failure. Then while turning a corner around a building within the town, he bumps into a rather tall man. He looked up and shouted, “Watch where you’re going you bi-,” his eyes widened as he met the face of the man, rather, mask of the man. He backed up slowly, “I apologize dear sir. I was simply…” The man raised his hand, “No need to explain… friend. You sound like you need exactly that… A friend. After all, you lost the election, what friends do you have left?” He’d interrupt Henry before he could answer, “A rhetorical question. I already know you have none. But now you can have one. Ha, that rhymed, eh? See, I have exactly what you need to win your town back… But do me a favor, would you? In return, I’ll help you win your town back, guaranteed.” Henry accepted, nodding without hesitation, “Anything! J-just help me win my town! What would you have me do?” The man would no doubt be smirking beneath his mask, “What a good friend you are, already willing to help my cause! All you need to do is drop this in the town’s well this Thursday. You see, I’m going to give them a hard few days of a fever, and next… We’ll cure the fever. I’ll give you the credit, and afterwards, you give me an apothecary and house… Deal?” Henry would not refuse, “Deal! Deal! I’ll do it!” The man held out a stick, which seemed to have the same texture as soap. It felt like soap and smelled like it, “Just make sure to drop it in, Thursday afternoon. No time later. Also, wash your hands after you hold it, every time.” Henry nodded eagerly and left the scene. The masked man walked in the opposite direction. They do not know. Thursday afternoon, people were walking around rather happily. Such a happy town in the middle of a beautiful landscape. Geography of this kind is only thought to be in Elvish lands or heaven itself. But this land was beautiful indeed. The citizens loved their home. Henry loved this town just the same, but would see it burn if it meant he could rule it’s charred ruin. Such hatred within him did not hesitate to take the man’s offer, so he did not forget or give it second thoughts. He took the object and brought it to the well in the middle of town. He held it over the well’s opening and dropped it, watching it fall into the well. It felt like it was happening so slow in his head, but it fell rather quickly. It’s splash upon entry into the water ringed within Henry’s ears. He had a huge smile on his face. I will have this town, I will be a hero. They will throw that broad out of the office and put me at that desk. That man is a fool, but I think I’ll give him what he wants, at a price… Hah. Days went by, people began to fever up. Every man, woman, and child that caught that fever began to drift in health. Henry waited a day or two before seeking out the man. He looked for him four hours. He eventually spotted the man on the hill overlooking the town, hands behind his back. Henry approached him, “We did it! They’re getting sick. Now, where’s the cure? We should administer it soon… Some of the children are practically near death.” He snickered out of breath. There was a long pause as Henry began to look at the man and slowly get closer to him, “Hello?” The man turned his head slightly, “Hello again Henry. Do not worry, I have the cure. Come, sit down and look upon the town. I will give the cure soon?” Henry nodded slowly before approaching and sitting down on a grassy hill, looking down at the town. He wiped the sweat from his brow, “So, what exactly is this… that you… we did?” The man turned his beaked mask to the man, looking down at him, “The water has become tainted with a disease that spreads rather quickly, made to give a fever of dire formality, and a little bit of suffering. Has everyone caught the sickness?” Henry nodded, “Yes, they all caught this little spell of yours-” He was interrupted, “I suppose you caught it as well, my friend?” Henry sighed, “Yes, I tried not to cat it but now that you mention it, I do feel a little fevered.” The man nodded, walking behind the man quietly. Henry did not notice. Not until the man spoke, “I have the cure right here for you.” Henry quickly found himself with a garrote wire around his throat, his hands trying to pry the wire from it. But it was no use. The man’s strength rivaled his without competition. This disease also weakened him greatly. The man was quietly humming but spoke in between his notes, “ The cure for corruption and the cure for innocence has no specific name, no specific ingredients, or recipe. Just a simple work to describe it.” He leaned in to Henry’s ear, “Death.” The man gave a very forcing pull and ended Henry’s suffering, curing him. He let go of the garrote wire and stood up, dusting off his outfit and looking at the town. There was a cloud of fog that went through in short time. When it finally passed, the image was clear. The town was littered in the streets with corpses of its townspeople. They did not know, and no one would know. Rain, a forecast of weather that spreads across the lands, a storm of water pouring down upon the world, filling streams, rivers, wetlands, lakes, swamps, and towns. Water is a great carrier of disease. Stories tell of how the town of Hearthport learned this the hard way. A plague doctor was sent to Hearthport a week after the death of the entire populace. It was discovered that the well had been contaminated by a plague that was manifested via a dissolving substance. Symptoms of this strange plague; fever, cough, hives, swelling of the throat, and failure of the immune system. There was no trace of who did it, but they suspect it was the man named Henry Holstead, nominee for the mayor of Hearthport, or rather, nominee who did not win the election. They suspect it was him, seeing as he was on a hill, hanging from a tree by his neck. Ruled suicide from grief. He did not have the plague, and if he did, it was too early in its stages to tell. Word spread of this catastrophe, to far away human civilization. Trivia *Professor Von has stated before that the book is about the man that he possessed. Stealth July 16th 2019 17 Academy Book Fate of Hearthport by Armitage Forscythe page 1 2.jpg|Page 1-2 Stealth July 16th 2019 18 Academy Book Fate of Hearthport by Armitage Forscythe page 3 4.jpg|Page 3-4 Stealth July 16th 2019 19 Academy Book Fate of Hearthport by Armitage Forscythe page 5 6.jpg|Page 5-6 Stealth July 16th 2019 20 Academy Book Fate of Hearthport by Armitage Forscythe page 7 8.jpg|Page 7-8 Category:Items Category:Books